An Odd Friendship
by Olreic
Summary: A little Vampire Bloodlines story focusing on Yukie, fleshing out her interactions with the Fledgling, and how the two end up bounding with each others despite being on opposite sides. No romance, but focusing on Yukie and a Tremere NPC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note: This story is set during the events of the game** _ **Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines**_ **(more specifically during the Gone Fishing quest)** _ **,**_ **with a male Tremere as the Player Character. It is narrated from Yukie's perspective, focusing on her interaction with the protagonist of the game. The earlier chapters will use mostly dialogues from the game out of necessity, but I will take some liberties and add a few parts in order to flesh out the interaction; I go with the idea the two characters had more interactions outside of the quest, just ones that weren't shown in the game. I hope you will enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Vampire the Masquerade, nor Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. Both are the property of White Wolf.**

 **Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Yukie was lost in her thought.

It had been a while now since she had arrived in the American city known as Los Angeles. A while since her master, the one who had trained her in the art of hunting down and slaying demons, had died, murdered and devoured by one of the very creatures he was fighting. Yet, the memory was still quite fresh in her mind. She could still remember how she had gone to his house, as she usually did, to train like they always did. How she was excited about it, as he had last told her she was close to complete her formation. And how she had discovered in horror his mutilated, half-eaten corpse, with blood splattered all over the place, and that sickening fish smell.

Of course, the police had been unable to do much. If there was one thing demons were good at besides killing, it was hiding themselves from everyday people. Nothing suggesting supernatural had been found, and they had just believed it was the work of some random serial killer, which they were still trying to find. But Yukie knew better. She had been checking her master's library after his death, and searching for information about what could have committed such a gruesome murder. She had been visiting the various contacts in the supernatural she could find, interrogating them. Eventually, she had managed to find the name they gave to the responsible kind: Hengeyokai.

Unfortunately, she had very little information about him otherwise. All she knew was that it smelled like fish, and could take a human form to walk around unnoticed. But she was determined. She had kept track of all the similar occurrence of murders, using them to follow the assassin. When he had left her town, she had followed him. And she had kept doing so, eventually bringing her to America, where she had been forced to take a half-time job at a ramen shop to pay her rent. And while she was sure to be closer than ever to get him, she had started to lose its track lastly. If she didn't figure out fast where it was, it might find out about her presence and run away, escaping her.

Of course, that probably wasn't what her master would have wanted. He had always told her that revenge wasn't worth pursuing, especially in their career. Demon hunter was a dangerous job, and dying was, unfortunately, a very likely part of it. He would have wanted her to find another master and complete her training, rather than go on a quest to kill the monster responsible for his demise. But she didn't care. The Hengeyokai had gotten away with what he had done, and she couldn't stand with this idea. And the multiple innocent people she had found dead while looking for him had only reinforced her determination. She wouldn't stop until he was dead.

As she was thinking, the door opened and someone entered, bringing her back to reality. It was a young, western man, probably in his twenties. He had a short brown hair, golden eyes, and a piercing above the eye. His face was shaved, though you could still see the beginning of a goatee on his chin, and he wore a blue coat, open just enough to let her see the collar of a red shirt and a strange necklace. He look human, but Yukie wasn't fooled; she knew enough about supernatural to notice the unusually pale skin, and more importantly, her hunter training allowed her to sense the absence of heartbeat. She easily identified the visitor as those undead, blood-drinking creatures occidentals called vampires.

"Hey!" He just said with a cheerful tone while entering, obviously unaware she already knew what he was. "charming night, isn't it?"

Yukie calmly nodded as he sat at the bar. Ordinarly, she probably would have grabbed her sword and killed him where he stood. But the vampire had not done anything yet, and she wasn't there for him anyway. Still, it felt weird to have one of her alledged enemies in front of her and not fight it. For a reason she couldn't really find herself, she started talking.

"Suspicious, isn't it?" She said thoughtfully, in her native tongue.

"... What?"

The vampire raised his head, confused. Apparently, he didn't speak japanese. Yukie made an effort to try speaking english.

"I am _shi_ ", she explained. "I am not like all the rest. But I have no vengeance for you... yet."

"What are you talking about? You are crazy!"

"Crazy?"

Yukie had a little smile.

"I am talking with a demon when I should be killing it. I must be crazy, indeed."

"Demon? I am not a demon!"

The surprise seemed almost genuine. This one probably was used to play the innocent human. But she knew better.

"Go to the hospital," she just said. "Your heart stopped beating."

Realizing he was caught, the vampire dropped the act, and his fake surprise disappeared to be replaced by slight distrust.

"Alright, you got me, girl. Who are you?"

"O-gami Yukie e das," she answered. "I am _shi_ , demon hunter. I come to this city for the blood of the demon who killed my master. Do not interfere: my revenge will cut through you if it has to."

"You're a hunter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Usually, you guys don't talk to my kind."

"Demon and man live in this world against each other. It is forever, maybe. I cannot kill all demons, but I can punish most wicked. Behave yourself!"

The vampire laughed a little at her speech. Obviously, he was amused to have a barely eighteen girl threaten him like that. However, he didn't seem interested in a real conflict.

"I will keep that in mind," he eventually answered, relaxing himself a little. "So, what are you doing in this city, anyway? I think you were talking about a demon and revenge..."

"I hunt Hengyôkai," she answered. My sensei killed demon that killed my family, and now I take the life of his killer. I follow trail of corpses from Japan to Los Angeles. Hengyôkai is here, and it will die here!"

"Ah, I see," the vampire nodded."Not to offend you, but your english is horrible."

Yukie smirked.

" _Nihongo o hanasemasu ka?_ " she replied. "How is your japanese?"

"Point taken," he recognized with a guilty smille. "Anyway what exactly is a... Hengyôkai, you said?"

"Hengyôkai is a demon that hides in the skin of man," she explained, "but it is not man."

"Like me, then?"

" _Ïe_ ," she answered, shaking her head. "You were man before, right?"

"Yes?"

"Hengyôkai never was man. It just disguises itself as one. I... don't really know what it looks like."

"Ah, I see. And how is the hunt going, so far?"

Yukie's expression darkened a bit.

"Not well. I know he is nearby, but... I lose its trail. Do you meet Hengyôkai?"

The vampire shook his head.

"Kid, you just said that thing can disguise itself as a human, and you can't even tell me what it looks like. How could I recognize one?"

"You would know one when you see it," she just said.

The vampire started at her for a second, as if he wasn't sure how to react. Then, suddenly, he lowered his head ans sighed.

"Well," he said, "I am officially crazy to get involved in a hunter's business, but... if I run into it, I will tell you."

This answer surprised the young hunter: a demon who actually proposed helping her? Now that was unexpected. She look at the vampire, intrigued.

" _Hontoni?_ " she asked.

"Hey, I might be dead, but I am not heartless. You want revenge on some bastard who killed someone you cared about, and I can sympathize with that. Besides, I find helping people of my own initiative somewhat gratifying. Makes for a nice change from others always telling me what to do."

"I... appreciate your concern for my vengeance," she admited. " _Aligato gosaimasu._ Do not pity Hengeyôkai. It is a bad demon. The kind that makes little girls into hunter."

"No need to worry about that," he answered. "Anything else you can tell me about this Hengeyôkai? I will kinda need something if I am to find it."

Yukie thought for a second.

"Hengeyôkai scent smells like... _sakana_. Fishes. I don't know why. Maybe other demons know why."

"Well, I guess that's kind of a clue. I'll see what I can find. See you later!"

With that said, he stood up. Yukie followed his steps as he passed through the door. Accepting help from a demon, now... truly she was crazy. Yet, she felt like she could actually trust this one. There was something in his expressions, his mannerism, that made her feel comfortable. Still, from what she had heard, his kind was known for being good at deception. She'd do best to keep her guard up.

"Oh, and by the way," he added as he was leaving, "My name is Daniel. See you later, hunter girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Red Dragon**

She didn't expect him to show up again anytime soon. While she had genuinely appreciated his offer to help, Yukie wasn't really convinced the vampire who called himself Daniel had been serious. As far she knew, it was an empty promise. As such, she was rather surprised when he came back the same night, only a few hours later.

"Hello again!" he said while entering, with his usual, slightly unsettling smile. "Missed me?"

" _Konbanwa_ , demon," she just said, while keeping a neutral face.

The vampire scowled a little.

"Seriously? Again with the whole "demon" thing? I told you my name, you know…"

"I welcome your help in my quest, demon, but make no mistakes. We are _not_ friends."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Too soon, I guess…"

With a sight, he took his usual place at the bar.

"Anyway, if you are still interested, I have news that might interest you."

"You found Hengyôkai?"

"Not exactly. But I do have a lead. I suppose you are familiar with the Kuei-Jin?"

Yukie frowned. Yes, she knew about them. Back in Japan, there were plenty of these particular demons walking around. Dead people who had returned to their bodies and come back as chi-eating monsters. A bit like vampires, though neither seemed to like the comparison. When the young hunter had arrived in Chinatown, she had soon found out a community of them had been making their home at the temple. The woman leading them had managed to make herself pass as a benefactor to the inhabitants, but it probably wasn't a coincidence if their arrival had been followed by a rise of gang activities…

"Yes, she said. Ghost people."

"Is that how you call them?"

She nodded.

"I do not like them. I do not like demons… Excuse me," she added, realizing what she had just said.

"No offense taken, I am not a fan of them either. Kindred and Kuei-Jin don't really see eye to eye."

"Oh?"

While she knew quite a lot about demons and how to kill them, Yukie wasn't particularly well-informed about their cultures or the relationships they had with each other. The idea two different kinds among them could be enemies might prove interesting in the future. Maybe there was something to get from these conversations, after all.

"Yeah, long story," the vampire answered. "Anyway, I had to visit them for… well, let's call it a diplomatic meeting. I seized the opportunity to ask their leader about the Hengyôkai. Apparently, he went to ask her for permission to stay."

A spark of interest appeared in the eyes of the Japanese hunter.

"Did she know where it was?"

"Well, according to her, he is currently conducting business in a nearby restaurant… the Red Dragon. Maybe you're familiar with it?"

"… Oh."

Yukie had a disappointed expression. Yes, she knew where the Red Dragon was. Unfortunately, she was unlikely to find the Hengyôkai in such a place: with all the clients, he would have no difficulty to hide, and would probably notice her presence before she did. Not to mention arriving in a restaurant with a sword and threatening someone in the middle of civilians who probably didn't even believe in the supernatural could only bring her problems.

The vampire apparently noticed she was bothered.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"I can't attack him at Red Dragon. Too many people," she answered.

"I see… then it seems you'll need my help again."

" _Nani_?"

She stared at him, a bit puzzled. Why was he so willing to help her?

"I can try to go first," he suggested, "and lure him into a place where he can be easily killed. In fact, why not just let me take this nice sword of yours, and let me kill him myself?"

The last question was what caused Yukie to raise her guard again. Of course the demon was trying to get something out of this.

" _ÏE!"_ she angrily replied. "This belonged to my master… it does not cut for demons."

"Fine, fine," he answered, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "I was just making suggestion. Then, I will just try to lure him and then tell you where to look. Seems more reasonable to you?"

The girl hesitated. She still wasn't sure if she could trust the occidental demon or not. However, this seemed fair; if he betrayed her, she would be ready to make him pay. She nodded.

"Good," he said. "Then I will go the Red Dragon tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Aye, there are only a few hours left until sunrise. I don't know how familiar you are with my kind, girl, but us Kindred tend to not survive long during daytimes. So I will need what's left of the night to take a cab and return to my haven."

As he spoke, he got on his feet and started leaving.

"Very well," Yukie eventually said. " _Sayonara_ , demon."

"Good night, hunter."

And with that, he left. Yukie eagerly touched her sword with her finger. Tomorrow, maybe, she would finally have the opportunity to avenge her master…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Hengyôkai**

He took a bit more time to arrive the next night. For a moment, Yukie thought he might not come this time; maybe he had ended up killed, or just lost interest in helping her. You never knew with these occidental demons. Eventually, however, he did show up. Surprisingly, however, he seemed a bit more serious than usual.

"Good evening, hunter," he said.

" _Konbanwa_ , demon," she said as usual. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. For starter, I just came back from the Red Dragon. I have some news about the Hengyôkai.

These words caused a spark of interest in the young hunter's eyes. Instinctively, she grabbed her master's sword still lying on the table.

" _Doko ni imasu ka_?" she asked. "Where?"

"Well, long story short, I met one of his contacts at the Dragon and convinced him to give me the place where he was supposed to meet him later. He will be at the fish market tonight. We can ambush him here."

Yukie raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yeah, that's my next point: I am coming with you. You might need some help."

"You want to kill Hengyôkai with me?" she asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"The contact I got this information from," he answered. "I don't trust him. He was way too eager to set up this meeting."

"So? You could just leave and make that my problem."

The vampire got closer to look at her in the eyes. She stepped back a bit; her master had told her stories about some of his kind being capable of compelling people with a mere stare. But he didn't seem to have this in mind.

"I didn't help you this far for you to die fighting some demonic serial killer, girl," he stated. "I would like to make sure my efforts to help you weren't all for nothing."

Yukie hesitated for a few seconds. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea to fight side-by-side with a demon. Still, the Hengyôkai had killed her master, and many other people; he probably was powerful. And while she was prepared for this fight, she wasn't sure she could make it out alive. Any help would be welcome.

" _Wakarimasu ta_ ," she eventually said. "Fish market _ikimashu._ See you there, demon."

He nodded, before leaving the shop. As soon as he was gone, the young Japanese girl grabbed her sword and put the "closed" card on. She had not feel this excited in month; finally, she was about to confront the fiend who killed her master. Finally, she would get her revenge.

She had been to the fish market before, during the day, to buy her meals. It wasn't very far from the shop; as such, it wasn't long before she arrived. The vampire wasn't there yet. While she still had doubt about him coming, she decided to wait for him anyway, just in case. Finally, after a moment, he arrived. He was still dressed the same, but his coat appeared to be a bit more inflated, suggesting he was hiding something behind it. The moonlight made his skin look even paler than usual.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said. "I had to pick a few things at the store."

Yukie nodded, then stepped aside to let him pass.

"Please," she just said in her native tongue.

Daniel look at her for a few seconds.

"You want me to go first?"

"Aye."

"Makes sense," he sighed. Fine, I will."

On these words, he walked toward the door, followed closely by the girl, and they entered the fish market.

A chill went through them as soon as they go inside. The place was dark, cold and on the first look, empty. Her sword in hand, Yukie advanced cautiously, her vampiric ally following her.

"I don't see anyone," he whispered. "Maybe we..."

As he was speaking, someone stepped out of the shadow in front of them. It was an asian, brown-haired man. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"You!" he said. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Zyganea?"

"You know that man?" Yukie asked.

"He is the contact I told you about..."

The mans suddenly, the man started laughing. A mad, hysterical, cruel laughter.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, visibly irritated.

"You are both here", his contact answered. "My hunter and my target. This is very... convenient."

A fash of understanding appeared in the vampire's eyes.

"Your hunter... _You_ are Zyganea, aren't you? I should have known..."

" _Surprise!_ " the man answered, still laughing. "And you are the one they call the Fledgling. The Kindred Prince's new errant boy. Someone paid me handsomely to get you killed. And now, thanks to you, I will kill two birds with one stone!"

Yukie felt a mix of rage and excitation invade her. He was there, finally. The one who killed her master. The monster she had been tracking down for entire month. Her sword raised, she stepped foward.

" _O-Gami Yuki desu,"_ she said. "I return you to hell."

The Hengyokai grinned.

"You are welcome to try, little girl."

His body started to change. He grew gigantic, around twice the size of a human. His skin turned grey and rough, his teeth sharp and pointed. His head distorded, taking a hammer-like shape with prominent eyes. What was now standing in front of them was a gigantic shark-man with deadly claws and threatening jaws.

Daniel reacted as well. He pulled a sword from his coat, and his body coated itself with blood, creating some sort of semi-liquide armor. Before he could do anything however, the girl had already tackled the monster. She raised her sword and stroke; the beast roared in pain as the blade cut through its flesh with supernatural ease, burning his flesh. It tries to strike back, but she dodged his claws, then stabbed it in the knee. Unfortunately for her, his next attack managed to hit her; she blocked the hit, but the impact sent her flying a few meters away. She landed on her back, and the Hengyokai rushed to attack her. Before he could reach her however, the vampire threw himself between them, his blood armor absorbing the impact of the attack.

"Get up!" he screamed as he slashed his own sword at the shark creature.

" _Aligato_ ", she answered.

"No problem. But you might want to fight with pants, next time."

Yukie gave him a puzzled look, then blushed when she realize what he was talking about: the fall had caused her skirt to lift, revealing her white panties in the process.

" _Hentai,_ " she groaned while getting up.

"Yeah, even I know what this one mea..." he answered before the Hengyokai hit him, forcing him to back off.

He raised his hand, and a blood-like projectile appeared inside it before hitting the monster, causing him to roar in pain again. Said projectile then emerged bigger from his flesh and came back to the vampire. Yukie then rushed toward the shark demon and slashed at it, then retreated before it could fight back. In rage, the creature charged at her, only to hit the wall. Daniel then pulled a gun and tried to shoot him, only for the bullet to hit a container. However, said container unleashed a substance on the Hengyokai, and the beast froze, unable to move. Realizing the opportunity, the young hunter pulled her crossbow and started shooting at him, soon followed by Daniel's gunfire. When the Hengyokai managed to break free, it was severely injured.

"The ice!" she screamed.

Daniel nodded, then tricked the Hengyokai into hitting another container, then fired at it, frozing it again. They repeated the tactic several times, gradually weakening the demon. He was still on his feet, but each attack caused him to lose more blood and get a bit weaker; after a while, he seemed barely able to stand up. Seizing the opportunity, Yukie charged and slashed her katana at him.

The blade pierce through the shark demon's heart, and in a last roar of agony, it fell on the ground, dead.

Yukie lowered her sword as Daniel appproached her.

"Hengyokai is in hell," she said. "My revenge his complete. _Dono Arigatogozaimashita,_ demon."

"You're welcome," he said, giving a look at the gigantic corpse. "So it was a lanshark-man, after all. Now I have seen and fought everything. Bet you're glad it didn't have tentacles, huh?"

The girl gave him a death glare.

"Okay, okay, I get it. No more stupid jokes... sooooo, what will you do, now that your revenge is complete?"

"Stick around for a few days," she eventually answered. "I might still have work to do here."

"Well, maybe I'll come by to visit you again! Glad I could help!"

He turned around and started leaving. However, as he was mid-way, Yukie spoke.

"Daniel."

He stopped, visibly surprised. For the first time since they knew each others, she was using his name.

"Defy your nature, demon. Man can suffer without your help, and you have proven you could do good, tonight."

A genuine smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Yukie. I will remember this."

"May you find your own path, demon. _Sayonara_."

They both left the fish market, and she watched him as he disappeared into the night. She still wasn't sure if she could genuinely see this creature, which she had been trained into hunting down and killing, as a friend. But tonight, he had helped her get revenge for her master, and she couldn't help but feel grateful toward him. Hopefully, she would never have to fight him one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Visit**

She had expected him to never show up again. He had done what he could to help her after all, and no longer had any reason to approach a hunter again. But much to her surprise, he came back the next night, as friendly and laidback as usual.

"Good evening, hunter," he said, once again using that same formula that had become kind of a ritual to them.

" _Konbanwa_ , demon," she answered.

"Glad to see you're still there. Seeing how you had your revenge, I kinda expected you to be gone."

"Not yet. Thanks again for your help, demon."

"You're welcome."

He sat down.

"I am a bit tired, and hungry. Mind to let me taste a bit of your blood?"

For all answer, Yukie gave him a death glare.

"Relax, I am kidding! I brought my own meal anyway."

Opening his coat, he pulled a blood bag out of it, and started sucking on it like a straw. Yukie couldn't repress an expression of disgust, but said nothing. While seeing someone drink blood made her uncomfortable, it was better that he fed on blood bags rather than actually killing people in the street.

"Sorry for the show," he said once he was done. "It has been an exhausting evening for me. I had to fight my way out of some crazy mad scientist guy's company. Wanted to find out about vampire weaknesses. I almost ran out of vitae trying to survive his death traps"

"Vitae?" she asked, puzzled.

"That's how we call the blood we use to power our abilities. Long story."

"Ah," she nodded. "Did you kill him?"

"Actually, yes I did," he casually answered. "Oh, don't give me that stare," he groaned, noticing Yukie's disapproving look. "Guy deserved it. He was kidnapping vampires to experiment on them, had associate with the Tong, and was working for the Kuei-Jin. Trust me, Chinatown will be a safe place with him gone."

Yukie raised an eyebrow.

"He was working for ghost people?"

"Aye. From what I read on his computers, he was about to have Wong Ho, the Red Dragon's owner, and his daughter murdered on their order. Fortunately, the man is a friend of mine, so I was able to convince him to leave town for a while until this is settled. He and his brat should be fine for now."

"You saved their life?" Yukie asked.

"Well, yeah, what kind of monster do you think I am? ... Well, okay, I _am_ a vampire," he admitted after a short pause, "but that doesn't mean I will let a crime lord kill innocent people. I prefer to only kill when it's absolutely necessary, and preferably people who deserve it."

"What about when you feed from humans?"

"I try to not drain them dry. Drink just what I need from them. Usually that leaves them a bit groggy, but they are fine by the next day. Or, you know, I drink from blood bags like I just did. I only drain people dry when they have it coming. Not that different from you killing monsters who don't behave, right?"

Yukie reluctantly nodded. She was uncomfortable with this notion, but he had a point. During her travels, she had been given many opportunities to see that humans could sometimes be just as bad as demons. In fact, a few weeks ago, she had read something in the journal about an insane prothesist in Santa Monica who had been sequestrating people to dissect them in his basement, just so he could better understand how the human body worked. Thanksfully, someone had eventually found out about him, killed him and freed his last surviving victim, allowing the police to uncover his crimes.

"Why do you come to visit me again, demon?" she asked. "Don't you feel uncomfortable talking with a hunter"

"Actually, that's part of the appeal," he answered. "You are the only hunter in the entire town who won't attack me on sight. More importantly, that makes you one of the few humans who know what I really am. Meaning I can have conversations with you that I can't have with any other human in all of Los Angeles."

"You were human once, right? Don't you have friends from your old life?"

The vampire's face darkened a bit.

"No, sadly. I used to, but when I was embraced, I had to cut ties with all my family and friends. I did find an old friend of mine in Hollywood once... but I had to pretend I was someone else to protect her. Otherwise I would have been forced to kill her."

He was visibly distraught by this memory, and Yukie, despite her best effort, actually felt sorry for him. She knew how it felt to lose someone close.

"Anyway," he said while standing up, "I'll have to go for now. I'll need to rest for tomorrow night, so I can pay a visit to vampire mafiosi. Long story."

"Good night, demon."

"Good night, hunter."


End file.
